The Trolley (A Loud House Short)/Script
Here is a script for The Trolley (A Loud House Short). Script (We iris-in showing Lincoln and Clyde preparing the trolley) Clyde: "Isn't this great, Lincoln? We are now junior trolley cadets!" Lincoln: "It sure is, Clyde!" Clyde: "This really is awesome!" (Lincoln's sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily and his pets Charles, Cliff, Walt and Geo come to visit) Leni: "Hey Lincoln and Clyde! What'cha doin'!" Lincoln: "Hey girls, guess what. Me and Clyde are---" Lincoln and Clyde: "Junior trolley cadets!" Lana: "Wow! You're working for a trolley? That's cool!" Clyde: "You betcha it is!" Lori: "Yeah, I gotta admit, that literally is impressive. How did you get hired?" Lincoln: "Well, it all started at school when we were assigned for a summer job. And we came across a trolley station that says "Kids for hire" and this is where it got us." Luna: "That's wicked, bro!" Lola: "Can we ride the trolley?" Lana: "Yeah, I wanna ride it!" Lynn: "Yeah, I'm in!" Lisa: "Normally, I'd be worried about severe trolley incidents, but what the heck? I'm in!" Luna: "Yeah, me too!" Lucy: "Me three." Luan: "I'm in too!" Lincoln: "Sure, why not?" Lincoln's Sisters: "Yeah!" Clyde: "Come on in, guys! Come one, come all to Lincoln and Clyde's trolley!" (The pets go in first, then the girls go in next, from youngest to oldest. Lori is the last to go in, and Clyde of course, gets a nosebleed and acts like a robot) Clyde: "Overload! Overload!" (He faints. Lincoln sighs and rolls his eyes. All of his sisters are in the trolley) Lincoln: "Are you ready, guys?" His Sisters: "Yes!" Lincoln: "I said are you ready?" His Sisters: "Yes!" Clyde: Okay, then let's get started!" (Clyde starts the trolley. The trolley starts to move) Luan: "All aboard!" (Lincoln's sisters all cheer as the trolley is now in motion) Lily: "Whoo-whoo! Poo-poo!" (She giggles) Cliff: (meows) Lori: "This is literally awesome!" Leni: "Yeah, like this is fun! I've never been on a bus before." Lisa: "It's a trolley, Leni." Luan: "This is great!" Lynn: "You said it." Lincoln: "This is great, Clyde!" Clyde: "Yep, it's you, me, your sisters and nothing but smooth sailing." (Then suddenly, the trolley starts to get bumpy) Lincoln, Clyde and Girls: "Whhhhhoooooaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Clyde: "What's going on, Cadet Lincoln?" Lincoln: (He looks out) "We're riding on rocks." Leni: "Everything is all bumpy and shaky!" (Then stopped, leaving the rocks) Lincoln: (To his sisters) "Everyone okay?" (His sisters and pets all nod meaning yes. Then gets bumpy again) Lincoln: "What are we on now, Cadet Clyde?" Clyde: (looking out) "We're riding on stones." Leni: "Everything's bumpy and shaky again!" (They leave the stones) Clyde: "Whoa, were we in for a bumpy ride." Lincoln: (To his sisters) "Everyone okay?" (His sisters and pets nod meaning yes again. Leni is still bopping her head) Lori: "Leni, we're through going through rocks and stones." Leni: "I know, but I can't stop shaking my head!" (Luan touches her, causing her to stop) Leni: "Thank you." Clyde: "Like I said before, there's nothing but smooth sailing." (A cow walks on the tracks) Leni: "Look out! There's something on the road! I think it's a horse." Lynn: "That's a cow, Leni." (Lincoln rings the bell on the trolley to make the cow move, but it doesn't budge) Luan: "Why isn't the cow mooooooving?" (She giggles at her pun, while the others groan and the pets frown) Clyde: "Hey cow! Get out the tracks!" (The cow is still on the track) Luna: "Hey cow, move it or lose it!" Lori: "Yeah, go on! Scram!" Leni: "Sooey!" Lisa: "You say that to pigs, not cows, Leni." Charles: (growls at Leni meaning that Lisa is right) Lincoln: "What am I going to do?" (He looks down and sees grass. This gives him an idea) Lincoln: "Aha!" (He gets out the trolley and picks up some grass. This gives the cow's attention) Lincoln: "Fetch!" (He throws the grass and the cow walks off to catch it. Lincoln gets back in the trolley) Lincoln: "There, that oughta do it. We apologize for our delay, dear sisters. Now let's continue on our trolley ride." (The trolley moves again. The trolley goes up a hill, but suddenly slide down) Lincoln's Sisters: "Whoa!" (Geo jumps in shock) Lola: "Hey, what's going on?" Lincoln: "We can't go up this hill! We're gonna have to get out and push!" (Lincoln and Clyde get out the trolley, and have a hard time pushing the trolley) Clyde: "I never knew being a trolley cadet is hard work." (They continue pushing it up the hill. But then, the trolley starts to fly down the hill. Lincoln and Clyde catch up to the trolley) Lori: "What's happening?" Luna: "Why are we going so fast?" Leni: "I think I have a feeling that's not good." Lincoln: "Don't worry, guys! Don't panic! I got this!" Clyde: "Hey, how come you get to use the brakes? I wanna use them!" Lincoln: "I have total control over the brakes, Clyde! You can't handle it!" Clyde: "Oh, yes I can!" (They fight over who gets to use the brakes, but unfortunately break it) Lynn: "Is everything okay?" Lincoln: "Uh, define okay." Clyde: "This seems to be the perfect time to panic now." (Lincoln's sisters all scream as the trolley goes through zigzags. Then it goes through a bumpy road, forcing Charles, Cliff, and Geo to fall out the trolley, except for Walt, who flies out safely, but gets distracted and bumps into a tree and falls to the ground. Each of the two girls fall out next one by one. Lori and Leni first, Luna and Luan second, Lynn and Lucy third, Lana and Lola fourth, and Lisa and Lily last) Lincoln: "Okay, everything'll be okay, guys! Don't worry!" (He turns around and see his sisters and pets are nowhere in sight) Lincoln: "Where'd they go?" Clyde: "They bailed on us, Lincoln!" Lincoln: "We're all alone, Clyde. Trapped on a runaway trolley. What do we do?" Clyde: "I know what to do. We should scream and panic." (The trolley goes down the road, and we pan to Lincoln and Clyde who are hugging each other while screaming. They run around in panic and duck when they go through tunnels three times. Lincoln and Clyde are praying) Lincoln and Clyde: (whispering) "Amen." (They get up and duck three more times as they go through three more tunnels. They get up and see a sign that says "Warning: Dead End Ahead") Lincoln: (reading the sign) "Warning: Dead end ahead?" (Lincoln and Clyde look at each other and then scream. They crash through the sign and fall down. We zoom into Lincoln's mouth. We then zoom out of his mouth to see he's in his room and he falls down the bed. His parents come to check on him) Mrs. Loud: "Lincoln, is everything okay?" Mr. Loud: "We heard you scream." Lincoln: "Oh, I'm fine. I just had a bad dream." Mr. Loud: "Oh, okay then. Goodnight, son." (They leave and Lincoln gets back in his bed to sleep. We now iris-out) Category:Episodes Category:Shorts Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Shorts